Phones and Books
by Writer Noire
Summary: A story of Dipper/Tambry fics with different one shots per chapter. Cancelled. I'm sorry. Info in the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Can I borrow your phone?

Hey guys this is a Dipper and Tambry fanfic. And here I am insulted that we don't have that many fanfics about these two. I mean sure they don't have much interaction in the show, but come on! We would pair Tambry with the f&amp; king Multi-Bear, why not Dipper. Tambry has gained a bit more popularity since Love God and I would like to see more fics with her and the twins. Okay rant over I hope you enjoy. Please Fav and Review

• • •

Dipper Pines woke up to hearing talking downstairs. Looking at the watch he sometimes wear he sees it's 9:56. Groaning he got out of bed and put on his normal attire. Walking down he heard voices again and deducted in was Wendy and her friend Tambry.

"So for some reason I feel like I'm losing Robbie. Not like he's losing interest in me, but I seem to lose interest in him." Tambry said. Dipper, who was going to make his presence known, pressed his ear near the doorframe to hear better.

"Don't worry I'm sure this happens to all couples. I think you need to ask Robbie for a break. It might help you more to see of the guys here. Hey like Nate." Wendy said. Tambry blushed at the thought of her and Nate and smacked Wendy. Wendy laughed at her friend's weak attempt to smack her.

Dipper chuckled at the two and decided to take his leave. But before he did he found out he had to do that annual call to his parents to let them know he was fine. Then he smacked his head when he remembered Stan hadn't replaced the old phone since the attack of the zombies. Dipper was stumped on what to do until he realized Wendy and Tambry both had phones. Trying to make sure he didn't interrupt them he tried to see if they're still talking.

"Hey Tambry please do me a favor and hold my spot for 20 minutes. My brothers texted me and told me that our dad broke his leg. I need to visit him in the hospital." Wendy pleaded. Tambry was going to refuse, so Wendy pulled out her trump card.

"If you don't I'll tell everyone what happened a few weeks ago with me. It may be a bit much and it might backlash on me, but I'll make sure everyone knows." Wendy said. Tambry's eyes widened at the obvious blackmail and grumbled a yes. Knowing she won she grabbed her bike helmet she left for the hosptial. Dipper smiled at this and then remembered his objective. Walking out he tried to act cool around Tambry.

"Oh hey Dipper right?" Tambry said spotting the boy. Shocked for a second he put on a wide smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Yep Dipper that's me." Dipper said as his voice cracked.

'Of all the times to crack now you do it!' He silently cursed. However he was taken back when he heard Tambry laugh. For some reason it was like a melody to him and he enjoyed it. Now that he got a better look he saw Tambry was good looking. Tanned skin, pretty face, and an overall a teenage bombshell.

Noticing Dipper checking her out she decided to have in with this. She turned showing Dipper her back and did a small, shy smile as she faced him.

"See something you like?" She asked. Dipper shook his head slightly and felt himself going red. Tambry knew she had her fun and patted his head.

"I'm just fucking with ya. Don't worry." She said as she pulled him up to the stool. Her eyes widened slightly felt his stomach and felt something like 4 pack. Turns out running and battling the forces of Gravity Falls gives a person quite a workout. The two just sat there for awhile waiting for the ginger to return and help ease the atmosphere.

"So what goes on around here? I heard some great stories from Wendy about the weird things here." Tambry said with curiosity.

"The things that happen here are some things you will not believe. I'm talking major stuff." Dipper said.

"Could've just said no." Tambry said putting in a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Want a piece?" She asked. Dipper nodded and she handed him a piece. While chewing his gum Dipper's eyes couldn't move from her lips as she chewed her gum. Remembering why he even went Tambry he started to talk again.

"Hey Tambry can I borrow your phone?" Dipper asked. Tambry looked at him confused and wanted to know the reason.

"Oh you see every few weeks I have to call my folks and let them know that me and Mabel are fine here." Dipper said. Tambry nodded and took out her phone and handed it to him. And for several minutes she listened to Dipper groan, laugh, and reassure his parents that him and his twin are fine. Once he was done he handed her phone.

"So hey what do you do? I mean this is the first time I've seen you without you on your phone." Dipper started.

"Well after I started dating Robbie I just started to look at more than my screen. It was a nice change of pace and even though I continue to be on my phone it still nice look up from it every few minutes." Tambry responded. The two then started talking music, social life, and what they normally do. The pair then continued to enjoy each other's company by talking and getting to know each other better. About 2 hours later the barely realized it was lunch time. It was the sound

"Hey do you want to grab a bite at the diner? I mean like I'm sure you take lunch breaks right?" Tambry asked. Dipper got off the stool and knew his Grunkle's rule.

"Sorry Tambry I wish I could, but unless someone covers my position I can't." Dipper said. Tambry's face showed a small look of sadness and disappointment. However she managed to cover it with a sad smile.

"Oh well I got a text from Wendy that it's going to be longer at the hospital, but she said I could leave. So see you Dipper. Um thanks for keeping me company. Maybe next time?" Tambry said with a bit of hope in her voice. Dipper didn't notice, but he winked at her and nodded yes. However before either could move large steps could be heard. Both looked behind them to see Soos breathing heavily.

"Dipper dude I've got to talk to ya. Um Tambry could you please wait right there?" Soos asked.

"Sure." Tambry said unsure. Soos quickly took Dipper behind the door and passed him something.

"Soos what's this?" Dipper asked.

"$40. You should go out with your lady friend and have your date." Soos said. Dipper turned very red when he said it and had his hat try to cover his face.

"Soos this is nice, but even if I were to go out for lunch who would cover the Shack? Mabel's probably somewhere in town, Wendy's at the hospital, and Stan went on a small trip to another town." Dipper pointed out.

"Don't worry dude. I'll cover you. I finished all my handy work for today. I can stay behind and hold down the fort." Soos said. Happiness swelled in Dipper's chest until he felt the feeling that he was using Soos.

"But Soos, Stan said you could take the day off today and you've been saving some of this money." Dipper started until Soos pushed closer to Dipper.

"Dude you fought through time and space to fix my birthday. You and Mabel both helped me try to get a girlfriend before my cousin's engagement party. You deserve this." Soos said. Touched by the man-child's words Dipler put the money in his pocket and ran over to Tambry with her purse ready.

"Hey Tambry turns out Soos will cover for me. I could go to the diner with you." Dipper said. Tambry smiled and the two walked together. As they walked together they shared a few jokes and more stories of their summer. It was almost too quick when they found themselves at the diner. Dipper got them a booth and ordered his food. Tambry did the same and unknowingly leaned closer to Dipper as continued to enjoy their day.

"You know Dipper this has been a nice date." Tambry said before quickly shutting her mouth. She had a boyfriend and here she was with another guy. 12 years old yes, but still another guy. Dipper didn't fair much better as he felt himself becoming hot with embarrassment. They stopped talking for awhile and when their food arrived they are in silence. After the awkward left Dipper started again.

"So, um this is a date?" Dipper said while unknowingly reaching for Tambry's hand.

"I guess so. Let me tell you something. I've been losing feeling me for Robbie. I don't know, but for some reason I don't get that feeling in my stomach. Somehow I get with..." Tambry said before feeling her hand held by a small hand. Then she got that electric feeling while holding his hand and felt her stomach move weird. Her breathe shortened for a second and her blush went from small to crazy.

"Oh sorry Tambry." Dipper said moving his hand back and Tambry felt her euphoric feeling leave. She just leaned back and looked at her hand for a second, before looking at Dipper with a certain look. The bill came and both paid for their meals and walked outside the Diner.

"Hey Dipper let's head back to the Shack. I'm sure Wendy's back, but I want to be sure." She said.

"Oh sure." Dipper said. The two started walking back to the Mystery Shack and both actually began thinking of each other.

'I spent most of my summer loving Wendy. I don't want to be hooked back in. By her best friend of all people. Besides even if I were to like her, what would stop her from damaging my heart even more?' Dipper thought.

'He's twelve for God's sake! I mean this feels wrong. I can't just like be like, I like you we should go on more dates. That's wrong. But he seems decent and he gives me that feeling. Okay I have an idea to find out! I hope this works.' She thought nervously.

Tambry just pushed Dipper against a tree and kissed him deeply. Dipper's eyes widened as he felt her lips against his. Slowly he let his resistance down and kissed back. The feeling Tambry craves has come back with a vengeance as she did it. After more time passes the two stop for a breath, before starting again. Dipper actually managed to get Tambry on her back and continued to kiss her. Tambry took of his hat and grabbed handfuls of his hair as she continued. However Dipper actually grabbed her chest and began tongue kissing her. Tambry moaned and began roaming with her hands. But Dipper immediately sat up with a scared look on his face.

"Sorry Tambry please don't hate me!" He said in a panic. Tambry chuckled before moving his hand over her shoulder and.

"Who said I would hate you? But yeah you should stop right there I would like to wait for awhile." Tambry said. The two stopped again and sat down. The two tried to contemplate what happened as they looked at each other.

"That was...wow." Tambry said as moved next to Dipper. Dipper just laid his head on her shoulder while smiling like he won the lottery. Tambry and Dipper sat there for awhile before starting to head towards the Shack. Holding hands the couple were trying to decide what to do.

"I think I have to break up with Robbie. I feel like I'm losing him and you seem to be a sweet guy. I just hope I'm a good girlfriend." She said. Dipper brought down her head and kissed her.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure you'll be a great girlfriend. Problems are now Mabel, Wendy, and your friends." Dipper said.

"I'm sure you can take care of Mabel. I'll take care of Wendy and the group. Oh man I can't believe I'm doing this." Tambry giggled. Dipper smiled and stopped in front of the Shack. Seeing Wendy, Mabel, and their friends there they looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Well I mean we can tell them later right?" Dipper asked nervously. Tambry nodded and the two decided to keep it secret for a couple more days. The two dated in secret and tried to keep it that way for a couple more days. However days turned into weeks and soon the twins were getting ready to leave.

'Great 9 months away from the mysteries, the shack, and...Tambry.' Dipper thought sadly. They never told anyone and even Mabel was oblivious to the young couples outings.

"Hey Dip you seem sad. Don't worry after the school year we can start looking for the massive mysteries of Gravity Falls." Mabel said noticing her twins sad behavior.

"Yeah the mysteries." He said. As the two walked down they saw all the teens, Soos, Stan, and their parents. Everyone wished them safe trips and hope they come back next year.

"So you later Doctor Funtimes." Lee and Nate said. Thompson wished them goodbye. Robbie gave Dipper a noogie and Mabel a very close hug. Wendy gave them her number so once they get a phone they can call her.

"Hey where's Tambry?" Dipper asked.

"I think she's outside. She seemed pretty upset." Soos said. Dipper took this chance to run outside and see Tambry sitting on the porch looking at his parent's car. Sighing he sat next to her.

"You know it's just nine months. Not that long." Dipper said. Tambry wiped her eyes and looked at Dipper with sad eyes.

"How can I be sure in those nine months you won't find another one. One that could be like me, but your age. Besides in 2 years I'll be graduating and you'll just enter highschool. Something like this relationship couldn't survive." Tambry said as she looked at photos of Dipper and her. Dipper just hugged her and held her close.

"Don't worry. I'll be here soon. Just endure that's all." Dipper said. Tambry just buried her head in his chest and held onto him. Lifting her head he kissed her with the passion he had left. Tambry accepted it and kissed back.

"Please wait and remember I love you Tambry."

"Sure. I'll wait and I love you too."

Well that was awesome or maybe lame for some of you guys. I just wanted to write a one shot today and with some people never really seen together. I hope you like it or hate it. I just hope You'd something when you read it. If you guys want I can make other one shots with Dipper and Tambry. AU, Dark, Humorous, whatever you guys want.


	2. Chapter 2: Walk in the woods

Okay this is a message for secret love writer. I can't work on your request right now. I never worked on superheroes for these guys so I have no idea. Hopefully I can work on it sometime in the New Year. Thank you for understanding. Anyways let's continue

• • •

Tambry was at home texting away at her phone. She's been feeling a little down lately with her breakup with Robbie and him spending more time with that Mabel girl. Tambry decided to head out and take a walk. She began thinking what's wrong with her if even Robbie dumps her. He was another boy she decided to have a serious relationship and it failed big. As usual with all the breakups she hid behind her phone and looked like it was another casual. However she felt like she fell in love with Robbie and knew that he was the one. Before she could decide what to do next she found herself in the woods.

"Oh shit I hate the woods. Great I'm here in the forest and now I'm lost." Tambry grumbled. She grabbed her phone and found it with a low battery. "Fuck." She said under her breath.

Deciding to pick up speed she tried to find her way out. But after several minutes she found herself completely lost. Her frustrated feelings turned into panic as she scrambled to find any sign she was in civilization. Seeing no sign she felt her breath go away as she knew her situation. Tambry's lost in the woods, no reception, and at the mercy of things in here. She sat down for a second and contemplated on what to do now, before a noise in the bushes. Tambry froze with fear at what was coming for her and it was...a boy with a pine tree hat and a dark blue vest. Before either of them could see each other they collided. The two rolled for a minute before stopping with Tambry on top looking down on the boy. It was Dipper and it looked like he got out of a fire fight.

"Kid what are you doing here?!" She screamed. Dipper covered his ears and tried to explain himself. All Tambry heard was a bunch of mumbles and Dipper tried to move her. Tambry quickly got off him and pulled him up. The two took a moment to recover before they explain themselves.

"Okay again I'm asking you; what are you doing here?" Tambry asked. Dipper just reached inside his vest and pulled his journal. He flipped several pages in it before showing her a page of the voice stealer. She took a moment to look at before laughing her ass off. Dipper's face looked very annoyed at her and she wiped a tear away.

"I have to admit that was funny, but seriously why are here?" Tambry asked. Dipper tried to show her he can't talk by trying to speak. Tambry still thinking he was joking placed her palm against his throat. Then she realized it was vibrating, but no sound was coming out. Dipper just moved her palm out of the way and started writing.

*Believe me now?* He wrote.

Tambry nodded and looked at the page he was on. Tambry read aloud: "The Voice Stealer. A being that has been known for the recent mutes in Gravity Falls. It's best to be avoided at all times as it can attack you in a blink of an eye. However it won't kill you, but instead steal your voice. If you can restore your voice if you gather these items and mix them together."

Tambry looked uncertain at the tasks needed for it, but Dipper urged her to read more.

"Okay let's see retrieve a Manotaur's mead." Tambry said. Dipper held out a flask with mead. Tambry looked at him uncertain, but continued.

"2. Several herbs from the gnome village." Tambry said with awe. Dipper pulled out several plants in a bag and laid it next to the mead. She wondered what he had to do to retrieve such a thing and wanted to know if they put him in this condition.

"3. The blood of someone with a voice. Prefered virgin blood for better results. Once consumed it will give back the victim's voice." She said with a small degree of fear. She looked at Dipper to make sure he didn't have a knife on him. Dipper didn't pull any tricks and just looked at her.

"Wait my blood?" She said. Dipper nodded and Tambry backed up from him. Dipper was confused and moved forward only for her to move back more.

"Hell no! I'm not giving you or evil book any of my blood." She said. Dipper sighed again and wrote her a message.

*I don't need you dead. I just need two to three drops. Just bite your thumb or finger.* He wrote. Tambry still looked scared, but slowly agreed.

"Okay kid if I cut my thumb for you, then you have to do something for me to distract the pain." Tambry said. Dipper nodded understanding her conditions.

She put the pad of her thumb in her mouth and bit down hard. Before she could scream her mouth felt like it met with another and she found herself kissing Dipper. She didn't notice him put the flask under her thumb as she felt herself liking it. Dipper also felt himself liking it and kept at it for several more two soon departed with a small line of saliva between them. Tambry just stood still and was breathing like she was in the biggest summer heat wave ever and Dipper was breathing like he ran away from the gnomes again. Before Dipper could mix in the potion he took out a band aid he kept for emergencies and wrapped it around her thumb. Then taking the herb from the gnomes and crushing them he poured them down the flask. Tambry took the flask for a second and shook it for a second.

"Well I always wanted to mix a drink before. Alright here you go kid." Tambry said. Dipper took the flask and raised it up like he was giving a toast. Then he took a swig of it before coughing immediately.

"Hey are you alright?" Tambry asked as she patted his back.

"Taste nasty, it's like that first taste of beer." Said a scratchy voice. Tambry looked at Dipper with surprise as he started to talk and cough again. Dipper took another sip and not stopping until it was almost gone.

"So I guess it worked." She said. Dipper just tucked in the journal in his vest and leaned against the tree.

"Tam*hic*ry. Why is every*hic*thing swirly?" Dipper asked. Tambry picked up the flask and found some of mead still in there. She decided to have a sip and drained the rest of it. Suddenly she felt weak and hot. Tambry tried to walk, but stumbled. Dipper saw this and caught her. This didn't help as the pair fell down next to each other.

"Dipper I think that mead was a bit strong." Tambry groggily said. Dipper tried to get up, but his head fell on Tambry's stomach. Tambry laughed at his attempt and quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him right next to each other. Dipper had another hiccup and wrapped his arms around Tambry. They laid there for several hours and the sun began to set by the time the felt like moving again.

"Tell me something." Tambry said. Dipper just snuggled closer to her and tried to look at her eyes. Tambry lifted his chins and brought him closer. Dipper turned red at this and actually leaned in until she put herself next to his ear.

"Why did you kiss me? If I wasn't in pain I would've punched you." Tambry said. Dipper took off his hat and tried to talk.

"Well it was the only way I could really distract you from your pain. Besides even if you did punch it was worth it. You're very pretty and I don't want you to see you hurt." Dipper said as he rolled off her. Tambry blushed at his statement and sat up while she moved near a tree and brought Dipper near her.

"If you weren't so good at it I would've punched you. You're kinda mature for a 12 year old. Where did you learn to do that?" Tambry asked starting to quickly sober up.

Dipper answered her by imitating a leaf blower. Getting the idea Tambry almost kissed him on the cheek before deciding to have another go at those lips again. Dipper didn't argue and easily came back with the same force as before. The two continued for several minutes only stopping for breath. Tambry decided to have Dipper sit on her lap and continue. However they were interrupted when a squeal of a trio of girls could be heard. The two split immediately and looked around to see Mabel and her friends. Tambry and Dipper went from their normal color to scarlet in seconds.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Go Dipper! Girls I'll like to say that I never saw that coming." Mabel said. Candy and Grenda took a few pictures. Tambry put her face behind her knees clearly flustered with the people around her. Dipper just had an eye twitch and sat with an open mouth.

"I knew you were lying about missing your voice. You were just looking for an excuse to leave and meet up with your secret girlfriend. I would've understood. Anyways remember the Shack's that way and I can't wait to share this with Wendy and Soos." Mabel said. The couple's eyes widened at her plans and the two quickly grabbed her.

"Listen Mabel you better not tell anyone and your friends won't tell anyone either. If not you'll see." The two said with shadows covering their eyes. Mabel, Candy and Grenda all felt the murderous intent from the two and quickly nodded. They suddenly disappeared because of the fear Tambry and Dipper put in them. The two stood and watched them run faster than the speed of light. Dipper decided to head back when he felt an arm grab him. Turning around he saw Tambry with his flask.

"Um here you go. I think I'll just follow you back to the shack and then head home. I need to get some sleep." Tambry said. Dipper took the flask and put it away. He turned to Tambry and felt himself extremely nervous.

"Hey Tambry." Dipper said. Tambry turned to him and gave him her attention.

"If you're not busy tomorrow I would like to hang out with you and maybe do something." Dipper proposed. Tambry was taken back by what he said, but decided to leave him a gift. She leaned down and kissed him once more on the lips.

"Sure. I would love to hang out with you." Tambry said as she put on Dipper's hat and walked on a path towards the Mystery Shack. Dipper was frozen until a smile creeped up his face and he ran next to Tambry and walked with her to the shack.

• • •

Love it hate it whatever. Do whatever you need to do and review. I won't be posting until sometime next week so expect something till then.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Friend

Thompsons POV

It all started at the Karaoke Bar. It was me, Nate, Lee, Robbie, Dipper, Wendy, and Tambry. We all decided to go to the go there for a bit of fun. Not many people know, but I also liked Tambry. Before Nate, Robbie, or...him. I remember when he and Tambry were in a secret relationship and I was dragged along by my stupid feelings. Everyone sang and had their fun, but then it was my turn. Getting Robbie, Lee, and Nate to sing back-up I went up to the mike and began my song.

"Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date

But a year to make love she wanted you to wait

Let me tell ya a story of my situation

I was talkin' to this girl from the U.S. nation

The way that I met her was on tour at a concert

She had long hair and a short miniskirt

I just got onstage drippin', pourin' with sweat

I was walkin' through the crowd and guess who I met

I whispered in her ear, "Come to the picture booth

So I can ask you some questions to see if your hundred proof"

I asked her her name, she said blah-blah-blah

She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra

I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused

I said, "How do you like the show?"

she said, "I was very amused"

I started throwin' bass, she started throwin' back mid-range

But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange

Then when I asked, "Do ya have a man?" she tried to pretend

She said, "No I don't, I only have a friend"

I look straight at Tambry and Dipper sitting together feeding each other fries. My fist clenches at the sight. Luckily it was Robbie's turn to sing.

Robbie: You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

I found myself crushed when I found them together. It was at Circle Park and they were having a war. A tongue war. I wanted to believe I was seeing things, but it didn't work. Then Lee tapped my shoulder and I saw it was my turn to sing.

"So I took blah-blah's word for it at this time

I thought just havin' a friend couldn't be no crime

'Cause I have friends and that's a fact

Like Axel, DeeJay, but Benetar's whack,

Forget about that, let's go into the story

About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me

So we started talkin', getttin' familiar

Spendin' a lot of time so we can build a

A relationship or some understanding

How it's gonna be in the future we was plannin'

Everything sounded so dandy and sweet

I had no idea I was in for a treat

After this was established, everything was cool

The tour was over and she went back to school

I called every day to see how she was doin'

Everytime that I called her it seemed somethin' was brewin'

I called her room, a guy picked up, and then I called again

I said, "Yo, who was that?" "Oh, he's just a friend"

Then I saw at the end of summer Tambry was crying that he was leaving. I felt something like hope when Dipper finally left, but during school she never let us go there. We would talk and have our normal hangout time, but I never made her smile. Not like him. Small blush, toothy grin, and sudden intake of breath when ever she got a text from him. I was jealous of that.

Lee: You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

Then he came back again pretending they never were together. Like an idiot I fell for it and proceeded to ask her out. Tambry kindly declined, but it felt like she broke my heart, took one of the shards, and shove it down my eye.

"So I came to her college on a surprise visit

To see my girl that was so exquisite

It was a school day, I knew she was there

The first semester of the school year

I went to a gate to ask where was her dorm

This guy made me fill out a visitor's form

He told me where it was and I as on my way

To see my baby doll, I was happy to say

I arrrived in front of the house

Yo, could you tell me where is she?

They showed me where it was for the moment

I didn't know I was in for such an event

So I came to her room and opened the door

Oh, bleep! Guess what I saw?

A fella tongue-kissin' my girl in the mouth,

I was so in shock my heart went down south

So please listen to the message that I send

Don't ever talk to a girl who says she just has a friend"

I'm guessing this is the part where I say I wanted revenge or getting back at him. But no I'm not hurt because of the relationship, no I was hurt by the lie. For always telling me Dipper was her "friend".

Nate: You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

And you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend, oh baby

You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend

But you say he's just a friend

N-Kun- I don't this own this song or characters.


	4. Chapter 4: Good Night, Bad Morning

I woke up in a apartment bed comfy and happy. Looking to her left to see a large lump left to me. Expecting it to be my fiancé Robbie she lifted the covers. Only to see to my shock was Dipper Pines!

With panic I quickly got up and found my clothes (that somehow managed to be across the room). I quickly put them on and tried remembering what happened.

I went inside the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and some medicine. Popping it in and drowning it I felt my head clear up. My thoughts traveled to last night, to when...this happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It all started during a party. I remembers drinking away with Wendy, Mabel, and a couple other people. It was my bachelorette party. Then everything went downhill when I had one too many and Mabel offered to call her brother. The next part came to my mind, crystal clear.

"Hey Mabel I got your call. What do you want me to do?" Dipper said as he walked into the party. He wore a brown coat with a wool shirt underneath it. His pine tree hat still stuck with him and while drunk I admitted he looked quite dashing.

"I know you weren't invited to Robbie's Bachelor party since he didn't know you were coming, but can you take Tambry home? I was going to take Wendy home." Mabel asked.

He looked deep in thought before shaking his head in a no. "Sorry Mabel, but Lee and Nate had something planned over there and they didn't want anyone crashing it."

Typical. I bet those two morons got some dancer or something. Anyways continuing my story. Dipper looked at me as I was trying not to fall on Wendy, who passed of during a drinking game with me.

"Here let me take her home with me." Mabel's expression was priceless as was Dipper's when he heard what he said.

"Nonono, not like that! I mean I'll take her to my place and let her sleep on my bed while I sleep on the couch. Besides I have some hangover medicine she might need afterwards." Well he planned ahead. Anyways I fast forward my thoughts to later.

My head was against a window and it smelled like a beach inside. Looking around I saw Dipper humming a small song as he drove. It sounded familiar until I began humming with him. For a second I saw that adorable little freeze he did as he looked at me.

I don't know why, but I never really saw Dipper without his hat and now that I did I can see he's grown up. I mean I knew that but I still saw the kind 12 year old I met some years ago.

"You're awake." Dipper said with a shaky breath. Obviously the man was nervous around me. I just remember laughing at something he said until we arrived. It was a normal sized apartment with a couple people living nearby. Dipper opened my door like a gentleman and helped me inside. My phone buzzed in my hand and I saw it was Robbie calling. Mostly because Panic At The Disco was playing. I lifted it up and answered.

"Hellolo!" I said in my wasted voice.

"See Lee, I told you she was hammered."

"Shut up Robbie and tell Nate that his dance is over." I freaking knew it. The phone gave away sounds of Lee shifting.

"Hey girl!" He said in his cheery voice.

"Are calling because you're wasted or thinking you were getting a booty call." I responded. Even drunk I can still tell if the boys are slammed.

"What no, no, no girl. I just need you to come here and give me some looooovin" He said.

I smiled since I was going to get a reaction from him. "How dare you talk to the bride that way." The sound of Lee giving away a sharp yelp, followed by hearing Robbie yell at him for splashing salsa all over him. I hung up and saw Dipper with blankets ready. He was laughing a lot and I just laughed with him.

"Another drunk call from Lee." Dipper said. I nodded and saw him sit next to me. I told him what Lee said and I guess that gardened another warm laugh from him. I admit it was nice.

Then I saw him help me up and get to the bedroom. While we were there I decided to start another conversation.

"Hey Dippy."

"Dippy?" He questioned.

"You're a n*hic* guy. Why aren't you coming with a date? With someone like Wendy or that North CificaWest." Geez, I butchered that name up.

Dipper shrugged and opened the door. "I never had the time to get one. Pacifica's working her new company and Wendy is with someone else." I shrugged in agreement and entered the room. The smell of water and Irish spring entered my nostrils. It was a nice fragrance.

"I could hook you up with one of the bridesmaid." I said as he laid me down on the soft mattress. He sits down next to me and tries to get me comfortable. I don't know why, but I enjoyed the sight of him more than I ever had in my life.

Feeling bold I put my hand on his cheek and decided to push out a few more words. "You're very cute. I wonder what all the girls are missing." I said as a joke. But for some reason my head leaned forward and got Dipper off guard.

The taste of alcohol (probably me) and minty toothpaste (definitely him) was a weird, but strangely delicious mixture. I don't know what happened next, but I remember Dipper looking down on me with what some people assumed lust. However I saw something different, there was lust, but I also found love underneath.

Then the tongue war between us started. And even drunk I can put that as one of the best things I've experienced. I could've easily say it wasn't worth it, but no it was. I'm guessing a couple minutes later I know what happens next. The worst thing: sleeping with the man your fiancé started tolerating as a friend. And enjoying every moment of it. I love Robbie I really do, but there was something about the former kid that draws towards him. Then I remember something the scariest thing from last night.

Dipper held me in his arms and it was so warm. And after having what we had it, we were understandably tired. Before I fell asleep several words could be heard followed by one more deep kiss.

"Love...Tambry...I...ways had." Taking context clues I assumed the words were, "I love you Tambry. I always had." My heart feels like it's fluttering because of this. The night feels like the passion was on. All because I said a small joke it became this. The worst thing to happen and I let it. I feel sick, but healthy. Sad, but happy. Confused, but relived. I can't pinpoint what's wrong.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling slightly better I walk towards the door and put my hand on the door knob. I bit my lip as I twisted it, but before I could open it there was a small cough. I turned around to see Dipper in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He had a glass of juice with him and his hair was a mess.

"So you're leaving. Just like that." A voice laced with sadness. I swallow nervously as I look at him. He had an understanding look on his face, however a pained face could be seen through the cracks.

"Um, yeah. Look I know you think you, um, you know. But I'm an engaged woman and I can't just leave Robbie. I mean I could, but..." I'm a stuttering mess.

Dipper had his bangs cover his face as he walked forward. Once he stood right in front of me I realized how tall he was. A few inches taller and I could read him well.

"I understand." He said as he leaned in. I thought he was coming for a kiss before he put something in my hand. It was my engagement ring.

"Found that right next to me on the night stand. I'm pretty sure you need that." Dipper said with a sad smile.

To say I was like jello is an understatement. I quickly grab my ring and put my hand on the knob. I want to look back at him, but I know if I look back I'll regret it. Deep, shallow breaths came in and I decide my last reckless act for him. I turned around and grabbed Dipper's head. I slam my lips against his one last time and everything stopped. The taste of mint was back except no alcohol.

I was sober and willingly kissing my best friend's surrogate brother, my fiancé's complicated enemy/friend, and finally my secret lover. Pushing myself further I felt Dipper grab my hips as I feel his tongue and mine meld together. We separate and my eyes saw what I missed. That joke on wondering what the girls were missing taken true. They were missing out on someone that would make their day, no lives. I wanted to stay as long as I could. Unfortunately I didn't have that luxury.

Dipper looks at me nervously as he let's go of me and I let to of him. I can't look at him. At least not right now. Maybe after some time, a few days, hours, anything that's not now. If looking back was bad I wouldn't want to know what I just did was. Now I definitely know I'll be hooked to Dipper if I stay any longer. I twist the knob, opened the door, and ran as fast as I could only to run into none other Mabel. We both fell and we're on the ground in a pile.

"Hey, I was just about to get you! Hey listen we're almost late I need to-" I, however, am not in the mood to talk. I just need to get away from Dipper. I grab Mabel's hand and pull her up. Before she could say anything I pull her to her car.

My mind is in panic mode, thankfully people will think of it pre-wedding jitters. Mabel, on the other hand, could read people like a book. I just hope she won't find out before the wedding.

"Alright." She gives me a subtle, suspicious look at me. "Let's go!" Mabel pushed the car pedals and soon we were off. My eyes flick back and I quickly avert them away from the building that was slowly disappearing behind us. I focus forward and look at my ring. Robbie would always be there for me, but I can't deny that there's something between me and Dipper. Maybe if things were different I could see me and him together. But no, I had plenty of chances. And all I got was one fantastic night, a regretful morning, and a heavy heart.

You know what enough of this mushy junk. I had my time, but I have a future ahead. One with someone I love and not just some weird heart throb. Robbie's the one, not Dipper. I know I'm right. Or am I?


	5. Chapter 5: Good Night, Terrible Morning

Last night was something I felt like I was going to regret. And guess what it was. I woke up in my bed. Nothing unusual there until I smell perfume and a warm spot on my bed. Not to mention I was missing several articles of clothes. Getting up I shake my head and try to figure out what happened. I looked around until I saw a small engagement ring on my night stand.

Then everything just hit me like a truck. The best yet worst thing to happen to me. Sleeping with your former rival's fiancé.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It all started last night. I recently just arrived back at home after Lee, Nate, and Thompson took Robbie out. They invited me, but I declined since I knew it would be a rough night for me as it is. I had work to complete and the last thing I need is a hangover.

Anyways I went to finish whatever I had to do before my phone rang. It was Mabel.

A smile tugged on my lips as she probably wanted me to bring her something. Picking up my cell, I put to my ear and hear club music.

'Of course this would happen.' I thought.

"Hello dear Sister." I said with a small British accent. I always loved saying that to her.

"Hey Bro-Seph. Listen I need a favor. You need to come to the Olive downtown." Mabel said.

Of course. Mabel was out with the girls celebrating Tambry's bachelorette party. I even heard Wendy was planning to even snuck in some powerful lumberjack whiskey for the party.

"Right, right I'll be there." I grab my brown jacket, put on my boots, put my hat on, and grab my car keys. I rode to the Olive and walked in. The place wouldn't be somewhere I would normally be, but it had good atmosphere.

Taking a look around I saw Mabel and the others at a table. Mabel was holding Wendy up as the redhead had passed out. Guess even Wendy can't handle her drink to well. To my right I saw Candy, Grenda, and two other girls chattering up a storm. And finally in the middle stood the future bride Tambry.

Even in low lighting it's still nice to see the pink/purple haired woman. We never really got to know each other during the summer I came to Gravity Fall, but we got close as we hung out more. Mabel saw me and beckoned me to come to her.

I walk to her and stick my hands in my pockets. "Hey Mabel I got your call. What do you want me to do?" She pointed at Tambry who was trying to hold herself up.

"I know you weren't invited to Robbie's Bachelor party since he didn't know you were coming," Sure. "But can you take Tambry home? I was going to take Wendy home." Mabel asked. It seemed simple enough except for some other things.

"Sorry Mabel, but Lee and Nate had something planned over there and they didn't want anyone crashing it." I said. I'm pretty sure they just wanted an excuse to rent an exotic dancer for the night.

I took a look at Tambry and proposed a different solution. "Here let me take her home with me." Mabel looked confused for a second before taking things right out of context. And hearing what I said I guess she thought I meant the other thing.

"Nonono, not like that! I mean I'll take her to my place and let her sleep on my bed while I sleep on the couch. Besides I have some hangover medicine she might need afterwards." A groaning bride in the morning is something I don't want.

Mabel just laughed and had to move Wendy to get near Tambry. My twin struggled to bring the bride to me and I guess it was. Despite her appearance, Tambry had more weight than she let on. And considering she wasn't cooperating with me to get out of the club made it a bit tiring.

I don't know how, but I managed to get to my car. Opening the one do the doors I laid Tambry right next to the driver seat. Running to the other side I quickly got in and started the car. After 5 minutes on the road I put on some music. The music got my attention and I began humming to it. Until I heard someone else hum next to him.

The passing car shines it's light inside and I see a familiar glint of a sly eyes.

"You're awake." I said nervously. I mean normally I wouldn't be like this, but it was a really embarrassing song.

"That was a nice song. Do you listen to it often?" She asked.

I tried to play it off cool, but it turned into everything else when I play things cool. Awkward. Tambry just laughed at my attempt to sound cool.

"Aw don't worry you're just suffering a case of adorkable." She said to me. I blushed a little and continued driving to my apartment.

Once we arrived I pulled Tambry out and sling her arm over my shoulder. Walking with her is less challenging than carrying her and I appreciated it. We arrived at my place and as soon as we entered I heard a Panic At The Disco song playing. Laying Tambry on the couch I quickly left to grab some essentials. Blankets, pajamas, and a soft pillow. I walked back to hear the sound of Lee's voice.

"How dare you talk to the bride that way."Tambry said. Since the phone was also on speaker I heard Lee give a small 'eep!' sound. The next thing I heard was Robbie complaining to him about dropping salsa on him.

I couldn't hold it anymore and laughed. It felt good to do it, especially since I was always tired. Tambry turned and saw me laughing and joined me.

"Another drunk call from Lee." I said. She nodded and I sat next to since I needed to help her up.

"Hey Dippy."

"Dippy?" Now that's a strange nickname. Considering its a nickname of a nickname.

"You're a n*hic* guy. Don't you have a date? With someone like Wendy or North CificaWest." Alright besides destroying that name I understood what's she getting at.

Unfortunately I had to explain why I didn't have one. She gave a small look of understanding. To escape the situation I pulled her up and took her to her bed for the night.

You know I never realized how huggable she was. I never thought of her as that type, but now I kinda do.

I opened the door and laid her down. Again drunk people are kinda hard to deal with. Then to show she was still conscious Tambry tried to be funny. "I could hook you up with one of the bridesmaid."

It was funny until she began getting, ahem, closer. Her hand was on my cheek and her taking started slowing down to a seductive tone. "You're very cute. I wonder what all the girls are missing."

"Th-thanks." I'm pretty sure I'm red as a tomato right now as I never really heard Tambry talk to me like that. Then before I knew it her hands were on my shoulders as she leaned in and kissed me.

The itchy feeling I get from girls is nothing compared to what's going on right now. Her lips were soft and pliable as it quickly matched with mine. Shifting her weight I felt myself starting to lean back.

Being the guy I am, I grabbed her arms and stopped her. "Whoa Tambry! What the hell?!" I ask with questions building in my head. Her eyes were glassy as she stared at me.

"Dipper come on. Haven't you ever thought of me like this? In your arms, belonging only...to...you." Tambry answered back. I mean I had, but I always out them off to things never going to happen. My fear went to my throat as I felt my hands let to of her.

Tambry gained a foxy smirk on her face as she brought her face and connected hers to mine. The raw feeling of guilt courses through me as I was kissing my friend's fiancé. Not only that but we just starting to get along. And unlike Wendy I have a feeling he won't hold back on hurting me. I again stop Tambry as she had me flat on my back. I pushed up on her arms and held her like that.

"Please stop! You're drunk I get that, but stop!" I cry out. Tambry eyes widened a bit as I suppose she got my message.

"No." She replied. This time the word wasn't slurred or even soft and seductive. It was firm as if she knew what she was doing.

"My last night before I'm bound. I want to have one more night being Tambry. Not the bride, fiancé of Valentino, or someone important. Just me, one more night of being me." My eyes widened as I saw small tears began rolling down her cheek.

Somehow this awoke something inside me. Memories of my times with Tambry began playing in my mind. With the group we went bowling, breaking in old houses, and that infamous store event when I was 12. Then I remember stealing a glance at her in the car or at the shack. I never really knew it, but I briefly fell for her.

Then after announcing dating Robbie, it grew off. I felt less awkward around her and in time I was enjoying my time as friends with her. But now that crush is back and with a vengeance.

I don't know what came over me, but I flipped her over and pressed my lips against hers. "Fine. One more night of being Tambry." It was all a blur after that, but I remember the clothes flying, her beautiful voice, and love...the love blooming in my chest was wonderful.

The final thing before sleep took over me was, "I love you Tambry. Always had and always will." I kiss her lips one more time before the darkness took over and blissful sleep came. In my head it was dream. But when I woke up it wasn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I rub my head in shame for what I've done. Oddly enough though, I don't regret it. The night was the time I got to show someone, someone I apparently loved, what they meant to me. I've known Tambry for many years. Able to read her like a book, she's confided to me about her relationship problems, hopes, and dreams.

One time Tambry said a small joke when we were playing around with electric pranks. "You know I always thought there was a spark between you and me." Right before shocking us both with an electric pen.

Maybe I took let that slip my mind, maybe I kept it. The fact is I knew there was some tension between us whether we knew it or not. And last night shoved my feelings into my face. I don't know about Tambry though. She was plastered, but I can feel her heart that raced as fast as mine. Traces of her perfume was on me and I couldn't help enjoying the smell of it. However the ring that sits next to me reminds me where we both stand.

Me, a guest, not the groom at a wedding. And her, the bride of that wedding. Part of me screams to convince her to be with me, to be mine. I, however choose the other option. The right option. I quickly get out of bed and change. As soon as I was up I grabbed the ring and ran out of my room to see if she was still her.

And she was, let Bill damn me to the Mindscape, she was there. Her hand was against the door and the look of regret was painted all over her face. A pang of guilt and pain hit my heart hard.

"So you're leaving. Just like that." I said trying not to sound to sad.

Tambry stood there for a second before, "Um, yeah. Look I know you think you, um, you know. But I'm an engaged woman and I can't just leave Robbie. I mean I could."

My ears perked up. Was she really considering? "But..." That's when my hope plummeted. Of course she wouldn't. Have a one night stand and leave your future spouse. Things like that are rare and here it's no different. I decide to act quickly and walked forward.

As I walked closer I could see Tambry tense up as I stood right in front of her. My hand clenches on the ring for a second. "I understand." I lean in and pick up her hand. Quickly opening it I dropped the ring in her hand.

She looked at me confused. I guess she expected something else.

"Found that right next to me on the night stand. I'm pretty sure you need that." I said with a gentle grin. She swallows nervously and holds the ring closely to her hand. I watched Tambry grab the knob and pauses.

Now this is confusing. Why is she pausing? She basically told him her decision. Then out of nowhere Tambry turns and kisses me one more time.

It was deep and passionate. The heat between us grew as I grabbed her and pushed it even further. In my head all the emotions ran at the speed of light as I sure this was my last kiss with her.

We separate with a small line of spit between us. And even without a goodbye, Tambry opened my door and ran out as fast as she could. My hand jabs out to stop her, but I stop it first.

'No. Not now. Not ever.' I think to myself, 'There was no chance of this even happening.'

Then I just slid down the wall and did very little that day. I called Mabel and told her I wouldn't be able to come. The excuse of work wasn't going to cut it, so I told her I started feeling woozy. She seemed to buy it and hung up, probably eager to join the party.

I wish I could be there, but she's there and I have a feeling someone (Mabel) might find out what happened. Finally I decided I had enough of this. Shaking my head and punching the wall to back my nerves I go outside. The now night air filled my lungs as I walked out.

I had my life to live and I wasn't going to let a one night stand stop me. It was never going to be forgotten, but it won't hold me down either. Tambry's happy with Robbie, I'm happy with myself.

However I take a look at my phone and see some messages. Some from Soos (not right now), some from Mabel (talk to you soon), some from Robbie (maybe later), and finally one from Pacifica.

My mind went back to last night and remembered something Tambry said. [I wonder what all the girls are missing.] I look at Pacifica's number before calling it. I waited a bit before I heard someone answer.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked.

"Oh hey Pacifica, how are you?" I ask back. Tambry's escaped me, but my love for her won't stop me from chasing others. After all she would've wanted that. I really hope she does.


	6. I'm done

A/N: Ah this is awkward. Um, I have decided to put this story on hiatus, actually cancellation. Honestly this started out to fill in the crack pairing fanfics. Actually I feel like I'm one of the only few to write these two together.

I can see the disinterest and now I'm losing interest in these two. Maybe one day I'll write another shot for this story, but right now I'm not feeling it. Maybe one of you guys can...no never mind. It's a bit weird to ask someone to continue your work even after you're tired of it.

I've tried my best to think up of ideas for this and I even had one of the earlier requests ready to go. However I somehow lost my will to write for this story. No one else besides a few others write Tambry/Dipper.

I'm surprised really. Maybe I thought I could help push out a crack pairing into the world of fanfic and be amazing. Maybe I thought I was being original and help make a ship be as popular as Billdip, Dipcifica, Macifica, Pincest, WenDip, and all the other popular ships. Or maybe I was a bored fanfic writer that had too much time on his hands. It just feels weird now to write about these two.

Heck this ship had many holes, it barely floated, and it had no loyal crew. Even if there was a glimmer of hope for this ship it's probably because it's porn (which I'm guilty of writing) or part of a crack-fic (apologizes to those who I'm talking about)!

I know there are those who enjoy it, but I can't continue this story anymore. Ideas either get out of control, be boring as hell, or make no god damn sense at all! I blame myself for this. Not writing to the best of my ability, for not correcting my mistakes, for constantly pushing myself into a writer's coma.

I had some many ideas ready to go and already written, however I keep on seeing myself making a jumbling mess of it or I see how bad it is. And this last thing I want to do is put out bad fanfic. Dipper and Tambry always appealed to me. In the show I related to Dipper the most and I saw myself a massive fan of Tambry. Probably because she was very pretty or a phone addict like me.

And when I saw people shipping them I felt excited. These stories were good or at least maintained a level of entertainment when I saw it. If you look back to the first chapter I rant about how these two were never paired together and how disappointed I was at the lack of these shipping fics I so enjoyed.

Dipper's Second Chance, Changes for who?, Spin the Bottle , Potion Purple, Dippambry Photo 4ever, and others are the stories that got my hyped for these two. Hell, I still enjoy reading this. They got me into this Ship. And I couldn't be happier to know those stories existed. I loved this ship to death, but it's a weak ship. It's there, but it's weak. And I can't work with it anymore.

Anyways enough of my dumbass telling you my problems I'll just finish this up. I'm done writing this story and won't write again for it for a long time. Maybe within the next couple of months or next year I'll probably write for it again. But now it's done. I'm sorry for disappointing those who enjoyed this. I'm actually sorry from the bottom of my heart. Maybe you can takeover for me and try to write these two together. That would be nice. But until then I'll see you all later.

Ciao, N-Kun


End file.
